


Unknowingly

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shieda fucking kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: “Your chest has developed quite nicely, Kayn.”
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Unknowingly

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, keep your expectations low  
> i like shieda kayn's boobies

_‘Perhaps my training is proving to be quite rewarding,’_ Kayn thought to himself, finishing his final work out routine for the night.

Hoping off the equipment and staring at himself in the mirror reflection, he wiped a sweat bead from his forehead with a small towel. Taking a sip from his water bottle, Kayn exhaled deeply after intaking a large amount of water in one go.

Assuming the late hours of the night, Kayn had executed and completed his training regime without a top on. No one should have been at the gym this late anyway. He felt at most comfortable with minimal clothing.

Remaining eye contact with himself in the mirror, Kayn brought his arms up to the back of his head, adjusting at the hair tie that holds his long messy ponytail. While tightening the band around his hair, he watches at how his abdomen and pectoral muscles stretch and contract.

After long and dedicated hard work, his body finally displayed a worthy physique.

“I see you’re still up?”

Startled from a familiar deep voice, Kayn shifts his gaze to the older male that was crossing his arms, leaning by the door to the current room he was in.

Remembering that the handsome white-haired male was the owner of this establishment and that there was a policy that all attendees must be wearing appropriate gym attire, Kayn flushed in attempts to cover his chest with his arms.

Peeling himself off from the edge of the door, Zed steps into the mirrored training room, walking closer to the dark-haired male.

“Master Zed! Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Trying to scramble his tank top and towel from the floor, he fumbles with the tanks’ arm holes, attempting to wear the thin piece of clothing as quick as possible.

“Do not fret, Kayn.”

Kayn’s hair proved to be in the way of putting on the singlet smoothly.

“I have known you long enough to know shirts are not your favourite.”

Popping his head through the hole of the top and pulling the hem of the shirt down, Kayn blinks at the older male.

“I have also told you to not be so formal, just Zed is fine.” A reassuring hand lays itself on Kayn’s lightly sweat damped shoulder.

Kayn tries to not let the warm hand placed on his shoulder affect him. Afterall, the owner of this establishment may or may not be the cause of his heated, private and naughty dreams at night. “But you have taught and trained me so well throughout the years, master-”

“I mean it, Shieda.”

Kayn doesn’t pursue further, nodding. “Okay, Zed.”

The white-haired male gives a gentle smile, humming in approval to hear the more relaxed words.

“It has been awhile since we’ve last met, no? How is your progress?”

Eager to hear the elder’s words and praise in his progress, Kayn beams to hear recognition from the older male.

“I’ve just completed my bench press routines, Zed! See?” almost too excited to throw the top off again but having the respect towards his master, Kayn bunches up the fabric above his pectorals, displaying his plump and toned chest.

Zed stepping back, eyes at the well-defined progress since he had last seen his pupil. “Your chest has developed quite nicely, Kayn.”

Kayn grins cockily, delighted to hear the praise from the one he looks up to most.

Zed brought a hand upwards to place a warm palm above Kayn’s left pec to measure his muscle density, pleased to confirm that indeed, the breast muscle was near solid, near to perfection.

Unknowingly in the process of doing said action, Kayn twitches the slightest bit when the palm grazes across his nipple.

Unknowingly receiving the action, Kayn’s body grows warmer.

“It is all of because what you had taught me, Zed.” Kayn responded, looking down at the hand on his chest, flexing and unflexing the pectoral muscle, drawing but a small laugh from Zed’s lips.

“I am proud that you are happy with your progress,” Zed squeezes at the lightly plump pec, causing Kayn’s breath to hitch in surprise.

“But it is not solid enough yet, Kayn.” prodding and pressing at the muscle, Kayn unknowingly whimpered upon the contact. Was it because the organ was still freshly sore from the workout?

“Though, here seems a little energetic?”

Kayn just barely catches what the older male said before a single finger pokes at his semi-erect nipple, throat releasing a small gasp.

Powerful tiny sparks of electricity flowed throughout Kayn’s body.

Aware of what was just to be light teasing and friendly words, the young male knew exactly what feeling his body was trying to tell him, but he couldn’t ruin the current relationship he held with the gym owner.

Not by sporting a hard on in the middle of the empty gym.

“Zed, how cruel!” pulling away from the other male and straightening his top, Kayn picked up his belongings from the training rooms floor.

“Don’t act as if you’ve never done that to me before, my prized student.” Zed chuckles at the flustered dark-haired male.

_And how I wish I, we, could do more together, Zed._

Leaving those words in the back of his mind, Kayn hurriedly tidies up his workout space, placing the appropriate weights to where they belonged, making sure he didn’t forget or leave anything behind before bidding farewell to his favourite teacher.

Nothing like a nice, hot shower after an intense work out session.

Stripping off his top and sweats quickly, Kayn twists at the shower knob, mass droplets of water fall from the head above. Waiting for the water to warm up, the dark-haired male unties his ponytail, setting his hair loose and free, due for a nice scrubbing and wash.

Stepping into the shower, Kayn hums at the warm drops of water gliding down his tense skin, relishing the feeling of his muscles relaxing and unwinding.

Steam quickly builds within the shower cubical, Kayn tilts his head backwards and lets the warm water flow through his hair.

Reaching over for the shampoo, he pumps a few droplets onto his palm, rubbing them together, later then lathering the substance into his hair.

Kayn very much loved his long locks. In fact, he very much loved his overall appearance.

But how he longed for a certain white-haired male to love his overall being too.

Blinking at the ceiling and sighing, Kayn washes off the vast amount of bubbles and foam from his head.

Closing his eyes, Kayn’s mind drifted to the older male. _‘He touched my chest today...’_

Remembering the feeling of his touch as if it were mere seconds ago, Kayn brought his hands up to cup at his own pecs, mimicking what Zed had done to him.

Squeezing and squishing them, Kayn’s imagination runs wild to places it shouldn’t be.

_Does Zed like breasts?_

Swiping a thumb over both of his nubs, the raven-haired male flinches.

_If he does like chests, would he like mine...?_

Poking at the ripening nipples, Kayn releases a breathy moan, echoing throughout the shower walls.

_If I offered myself to him, would he be mine?_

Squeezing at his pecs with his hands, he carefully pinches the now hardened nipple, panting at the fire that burns at the peak of his chest.

“ _Aah._..” with lidded eyes, Kayn licks his lips, never noticing how sensitive his chest was until now.

_Ah, I want him to touch me so badly..._

_‘Do you enjoy having your breasts played with, Kayn?’_

Kayn could almost hear him. Could almost taste him. Could almost _feel_ him. He moans, rolling his pectoral in a circular motion, stimulating his chests nerves.

“I do, Zed. _I do_...” he groans loudly to no one in particular except his imaginary version of Zed.

_‘What a beautiful body, Kayn...’_ the young male visualises the white-haired male standing under the shower behind him, his coarse large hands coming to fondle at his chest.

“My body’s purpose is all for you, Zed...” he mewls, now pinching and flicking at his hard, erect nubs.

_‘Is that so, Shieda...?’_

Nodding at no one, Kayn’s breath picks up, panting heavily, back arched against the tiles of the shower cubical.

Fantasizing as if his back were against Zed’s imaginary chest, Kayn throws his head back, gasping.

_‘Then cum for me, Shieda.’_

Whining, Kayn pinches and tugs at his nipples roughly, thrashing his head left and right.

_‘Cum from just your nipples alone.’_

“ _F-fuck, Zed...!_ ”

Squeezing roughly at his tits and dick responding too well at the hallucination and stimulation, the young male cries his teachers name whilst climaxing, cock twitching and releasing spurts of cum onto the shower floor.

Panting heavily, Kayn’s body slides down and drops onto the shower floor, thighs quivering from the intensity of his climax.

He stares at his chest, then his dick. Did he really just cum untouched? Let alone from just his nipples?

After calming down from his high minutes later, Kayn’s groan echoes within the shower walls.

_When will you be mine, Zed?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> the fuck was this?


End file.
